


Growth

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose is a total Girlboss, David Rose Being a Good Brother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e08 The Presidential Suite, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: David comes home to find Alexis after she's broken up with Ted. David is a good brother and Alexis is a total girlboss, as shown in the tags.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Growth

“Hey.” David said as he dropped his bag on the motel floor.

“Hey.” Alexis sniffled quietly. David turned his head and frowned at his younger sibling.

“Um, what’s wrong?” He asked, eyebrows creased. He walked over to where she was sitting seeing how she had dressed up for tonight. She wore a beautiful pink dress, her thick blond hair curled, mascara and tears stained her cheeks. She looked up at him and shook her head.

“We broke up.” She dropped her hands on the table and let out a shaky breath. David opened his mouth but closed it. He decided that saying nothing would be better than making a remark on the situation. He also didn’t have the energy to make a remark especially because of the conversation he had just had with Patrick. He moved to her right side and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. Alexis turned her head and gave a quick smile to her brother.

“Um, do you need anything?” David said in a hushed tone. She stood up slowly and wrapped her arms around David’s waist. David’s breath hitched in his throat but he released it and wrapped his arms around her neck the same way he had the night she told him about Mutt.

“I thought I could go with him. But we’ve grown.” Alexis said, lifting her chin from his shoulder.

“Mmm.” All David could do was hum to keep from tearing up.

“We needed to let each other grow. It’s just hard to accept that, you know?”   
David closed his eyes and nodded. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Um, I normally wouldn't say this because it's way too sentimental but I will always love you, Alexis." David said, choosing his words slowly and carefully.  
She laughed faintly at his comment and pulled away from him.

“David, I love you, too." She said, smiling at her older brother. A tear had slipped from his eye, but Alexis gently wiped it away. David smiled at her and realized just how much she had grown.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short missing scene. I've always wanted to write a coda for this episode and since I'm on a writing spree I thought I would take the prompt that I had in my head and actually write it down. Anyways I hope you all have a good day/night <33


End file.
